earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfatra
Alfatra's history is immense, having sprung forth from the Era of Growth. This is Alfatra's history written as best as could be accounted. Creation a The Land Mine Crises Alfatra grew steadily as time passed, suffering through the threats of griefing and invasion. It was during Austria's short lifespan that Alfatra took actions that would prove world changing. Alfatra's leader created a ploy by placing one land mine in Austria. She then let rumour spread that the entire Alps was filled with land mines. This caused a massive controversy that would eventually end with Virmuni's leader getting banned for hacking, just to try and locate all the so called mines. It blew up, literally, when a member of Germany accidentally found it and died. Alfatra's leader, at the time, considered Austria's leader 73beetle to be a threat and she took what she thought was the best and safest course of action. She had hoped this would create a buffer and keep anyone out of the Alps. Thankfully, the aggression and rage seen by her actions was seen as diminutive and she quickly joined Virmuni in the US. Leaving the US Tensions rose yet again when Alfatra decided to join the US. Constant cries of disgust rang out from multiple European powers at the US intervening in the affairs of Europe. Not soon after, Virmuni and Alfatra left the US. A Short Lived Alliance Alfatra then became a hub of peaceful secrets as it formed the NSA (Neutral States Alliance). This alliance saw Jerusalem, Virmuni, and Alfatra as it's leaders joining together without a nation. The founding of the NSA eventually led to the foundation of Israel (later Aksum-Himyar) and an increased dislike of Alfatra. The NSA stood strong, eventually gathering seven members until everything fell apart. NSA's Fall & The Roll Back Tensions between Germany's leader, caarlito, and Alfatra's leader, Kurai_18, had always been mounting. Things reached a boiling point when a German town, Vichy, claimed within two plots of Alfatra, preventing its expansion to the west. This caused some grievances between Kurai_18 and Germany. Everything was fine until the server rolled back by nine days, give or take a few. When the towny rolled back, Vichy had vanished. At this time, Alfatra had decided to give Vichy's leader time to restore said town. But Virmuni's leader had other plans. He didn't like the fact that another town was so close to an ally's borders, so he took advantage of the Roll Back and destroyed all of Vichy's buildings. He restored the land to what it was before Vichy claimed it. This caused caarlito and lucled to take reprehensive action by claim blocking Alfatra, an action that caused debate many months earlier during the Praxian Era. IanNotEN's actions during the razing of Vichy caused political strife between the members of the NSA. This led to the dissolving of the NSA and the creation of Persia by IanNotEN, the leader of Virmuni. Helter Skelter After the NSA's dissolution, Alfatra began testing bombs using the new observer blocks. It is still unknown what these tests were for but they do not bode well for the rest of the world. Strasbourg FrankUnderwod2 formed town named Strasbourg in Alfatra and added some new buildings Strasbourg was Capital of French Union than French Union merged with France but that didnt last long.Frank left France with all his French towns and named Strasbourg capital of South France because he owned almost whole South France.Frank added new buildings and repaired damage.But he left it and made Latvia. Restoration In February 2018, runnerboy72000 re-created the town and began patching up griefs. The town began a couple of other old town restoration projects. In march, runnerboy left the server for a bit because staff involving stuff and gave the town to XanorakX. Through several improvements, XAnorakX has been reviving the town. Though a constant rule of CCCP is enacted, Alfatra has remained strong. Though it has changed much through the years. The town slowly died out into inactivity as a random town in runnerboy's Russia. Category:Towns